Un ange
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Et si Legolas, après la Guerre de l'Anneau, tombait amoureux d'une ange ?
1. Une messagère venue des cieux

_Avis à la population déjantée qui peuple le site de I´m Scat and a fanfic fan (ça se dit ça?)!(Non, je ne suis pas anglaise, c´est un coup de folie ,fréquent je précise)Ceci est le fruit de mon imagination débordante et débridée : C´est ma première fanfic que je confie aux soins intensifs de ff. Je vous en prie, soyez indulgents . Si vous avez décidé de me décourager, ou que vous êtes douée de raison (c´est au choix) envoyez moi des tomates mais BIO (lol) ! Si au contraire vous avez vous aussi sombré dans la folie pure et irrécupérable (Dsl) envoyez moi des reviews !(Moi à ta place je prendrais la deuxième option )  
Allez soyez sympas et , mon dieu faites que ma boite aux lettres ne devienne pas un potager ! ;)  
Bizz Scat  
PS et un petit conseil : Si vous n´aimez ni les anges ni les elfes (en particulier Legolas) arrêtez immédiatement de lire.(J´ai dit arrêtez !)Je me demande d´ailleurs ce que vous fabriquez dans cette section...  
PPS : Ce n´est _**pas** _une fanfic humoristique je tiens à le préciser (c´est plutôt le genre d´histoire d´amour qui se termine bien à la fin ).Les personnages du SDA n´appartiennent qu´a Tolkien (sniff) .Les autres n´appartiennent qu´a moi et à moi seule !(mon préccciiieeuuuxxx)_

Chapitre 1 : Une messagère venue des cieux

Battant de mes ailes affreusement ensanglantées, je me raccrochai à la vie par cette pensée :il fallait que je tienne jusqu'à ce que je trouve le roi du Gondor. Malgré mes nombreux écarts de route et la fatigue qui m´assommai après le rude combat, je devais tenir parole. J´avais fait cette promesse à mon père qui devait être en ce moment dans les bras de la mort , car lorsque je l´avais quitté, il était mortellement blessé. A cette pensée empreinte d´une tristesse infinie, une larme m´échappa pour se mélanger à la boue et au liquide chaud et rouge qui maculait mon visage. Je n´avait même pas prit le temps de me débarrasser de mes habits et de mon heaume à moitié brisé dans la terrible bataille, ce combat qui opposait les anges de ma race et les hommes du Rohan contre les orques rescapés de Saroumane luttants avec l´énergie du désespoir. Au détour d´un groupe de nuages dense, j´aperçus enfin le but de mon voyage : Fondcombe, demeure de maitre Elrond. Je savais qu´ Aragorn et la reine Arwen étaient venus une dernière fois revoir Elrond avant de régner ensemble sur les terres du Gondor. Mais, alors que j´arrivais au dessus du pont surplombant le fleuve en contrebas, je me sentis terrassée par l´ampleur de ma blessure au ventre, large plaie béante d´ou s´échappait un conséquent filet de sang, la fatigue et la tristesse. Je dégringolais alors du ciel azuré laissant la trace de mon passage en lançant plusieurs plumes tachées de sang dispersées par le vent durant ma longue chute.

L´été était déjà là, cela se sentait dans l´air. L´elfe de la communauté se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, respirant encore une fois l´air calme à la pensée qu´il devrait bientôt quitter ce havre de paix. Il devait en effet retourner dans la forêt de Mirkwood en compagnie de Gimli qui avait tenu à l´accompagner. Gandalf était resté à Fondcombe et s´apprêtait à partir, tout comme les hobbits qui étaient, eux, repartis dans leur Comté hier au soir . Les membres de la communauté s´étaient en effet réunis à Fondcombe pour se retrouver autour d´un banquet à se remmémorer les différents évènements de ce qui allait bientôt devenir la " Guerre de l´anneau ". Il allait détourner les yeux lorsqu´il vit une forme noire dans le ciel, qui se rapprochait. Ce qu´il vit alors le pétrifia de surprise : " Ca " avait des ailes ! Alors qu´il se précipitait au dehors et que la forme se rapprochait pour atteindre le pont, elle chuta dangereusement. Legolas l´avait presque atteinte et, dans un bond formidable dont n´étaient capable les seuls gens de sa race, il parvint à rattraper la personne, car il s´agissait d´une personne, il en était persuadé. Après avoir atterri dans la poussière, il s´agenouilla et se mit à examiner l´étrange créature. Il enleva d´une main le heaume à moitié défoncé qui lui protégeait le visage, révélant ainsi une cascade de cheveux blonds qui dégringolèrent sur les épaules de la jeune étrangère. Malgré la boue et le sang séché, il pouvait deviner la finesse de ses traits. Elle ressemblait à ces beautés qui peuplent les légendes et, malgré les immondices qui lui couvraient le visage, elle possédait une aura douce et bienfaisante qui se dégageait d´elle.

Durant ma courte chute, je vis quelqu´un se précipiter sur moi et me rattraper de justesse avant que je ne m´écrase. Sous le choc, je me grimaçai : Cet individu, parfait exemple du preux chevalier sans peur et sans reproche venait, sans le vouloir bien sûr, de me rattraper par la taille et me serrai fort sur la blessure. Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur lancinante qui m´enserrai le ventre malgré l´armure , comme une énorme tenaille. De plus, mes ailes étaient elles aussi, en piteux état.  
Un souffle léger comme une brise le rassura quand à la santé de cette femme : elle n´était pas morte. Elle ouvrit les yeux, d´un marron noisette et il put y lire une souffrance atroce et une tristesse accablante. Elle esquissa une grimace de douleur :il s´aperçut qu´il plongeait la main dans un large plaie qui lui parcourait sur toute le la longueur le coté droit. Il la retira vivement et elle parut vaguement soulagée. Elle remua les lèvres mais il ne put saisir qu´un seul mot :Aragorn.

Je rouvris les yeux et trouvait face à moi un grand elfe blond avec des yeux bleu comme le ciel. C´était hélas la douleur déchirante qui m´avait réveillée un instant et non pas le merveilleux visage rempli de sérénité de mon sauveur. J´esquissai un rictus tout en souffrant horriblement. Il parut comprendre et retira précipitamment sa main qu´il avait enfoncée dans ma blessure. Je devais lui dire de m´emmener sans tarder au roi et remuait faiblement ce qui me restait de lèvres, une entaille m´arrachant une pensée de souffrance, et dans un dernier sursaut et une étincelle de raison, je parvins à souffler, avec ce qui me restait d´air dans les poumons, le nom du roi du Gondor. Enfin, je m´effondrai dans l´inconscience et dans les bras de l´inconnu avec, comme dernière image, ses yeux magnifiques remplis d´émotion et aussi bleu qu´une nuit étoilée dans lesquels je m´élançais sans crainte.

_D´accord, la prochaine fois je ferai plus long promis (pas taper !)_


	2. Recueuillie et Guérison

_Chose promise, chose due ! Je n´ai qu´une parole :voilà la suite tant attendue (pas tant que çà ?)  
Y´en a qui vont être contentes, j´ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long. Par contre, suite à une erreur innatendue (Non, pas de négligence ! Mauvaises langues !) le chapitrage ne correspond pas. Je m'explique: j'ai réuni les deux premiers chapitres en un seul et unique, donc ce chapitre « 2 » dans la chronologie est donc le chapitre « 3 » comme ici. Et, comme je suis une grosse feignasse dans l'âme (voir mon profil) j'ai un peu la flemme de tout recorriger. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour le dérangement occasionné, mais surtout bonne lecture ;)  
Bizz Scat_

Chapitre 3 : Recueillie et Guérison

L´elfe ne savait pas quoi faire, il était désemparé et bouleversé par la tristesse du dernier regard qu´elle lui avait lancé. Il examina plus attentivement la balafre qui lui couvrait le flanc et fronça les sourcils : la blessure allait s´infecter , si cela n´était pas déjà fait. Il fallait la soigner , et vite. Il décida enfin de l´amener au magicien blanc avant de l´a mener à son ami Aragorn. Il se releva et, tout en emportant le corps inerte, il gravit les escaliers et parcourut les nombreuses salles du domaine à la recherche de l´Istari. Il le trouva en conversation avec maître Elrond. " Gandalf ! " Il raconta alors la chute de l´étrangère, ses multiples blessures , et le nom du roi du Gondor. Le magicien écouta attentivement les explications de Legolas, tout en regardant l´horrible plaie. Il dit enfin, après un long silence :  
" Cet ange est très chanceuse, la blessure n´est pas profonde, je pourrai la soigner très facilement, ne vous inquiétez pas .Mais elle devra se reposer un peu afin de régénérer ses ailes . Elles sont vraiment dans un état effroyable. "   
Le prince de la forêt noire faillit lâcher le corps qu´il tenait tant bien que mal dans ses bras :  
" Un ange ? Une créature des légendes ? Descendant d´Illùvatar lui même , créateur de toutes choses ? Contemporain des Ainurs ? C´est impossible, ces êtres n´existent pas ! "  
" Si ils n´existent pas , comme vous semblez le croire, qui pensez vous tenir alors ? Connaissez vous une seule créature humaine en Terre du Milieu possédant des ailes ? Ecoutez, Legolas, j´ai beaucoup voyagé et ai rencontré plusieurs " monstres " étranges. A un moment, donc, j´ai séjourné plusieurs mois dans une tribu d´anges et j´ai appris beaucoup , notamment qu´il existait une parenté étroite avec les elfes. "  
L´elfe était abasourdi , il ne pouvait dire un mot .  
" Venez, allons nous occuper d´elle "dit Gandalf.  
Le prince le suivit, tenant toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il hésitait à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête : " Quelles étaient les particularités communes aux anges et aux elfes ? " Soudain, il entendit le magicien marmonner : " C´est étrange... Oui, c´est vraiment bizarre... " Lorsqu´ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de son ami Legolas demanda à l´Istari , après avoir déposé doucement la jeune ange dans le lit, ce qui n´allait pas.  
" Les anges, voyez vous, possèdent des particularités vraiment extraordinaires : ils peuvent guérir de leurs blessures d´eux même. Il leur suffit juste de calme et de concentration car c´est extrêmement délicat. Ils ont le pouvoir même de guérir de blessures mortelles, ce qui crée un lien entre votre race et la sienne, les elfes étant les maîtres guérisseurs en Terre du Milieu. Une fois, j´ai assisté à une guérison de ce type et il faut avouer que c´est extrêmement impressionnant. Et ce qui m´inquiète, c´est que cet ange aurait pu se soigner naturellement, mais, pour des raisons que j´ignore, elle ne l´a pas fait. Il est aussi possible, que, absorbée par un but connu d´elle seule et par son vol, il lui était impossible de se rétablir. " . Tout en parlant, il préparait une potion dont il avait le secret et qui pouvait remettre sur pied n´importe qui en quelques heures. Il la fit boire et prépara un onguent qu´il étala sur l´affreuse plaie béante et sur ses ailes qui commencèrent à se cicatriser.  
" Legolas, vous me préviendrez lorsqu´elle se réveillera. "  
" Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. J´assurerai la garde "  
L´elfe avait espéré les paroles de son ami, car cela lui permettait de détailler plus longuement la jeune ange. Après le départ de Gandalf, il s´assit au bord du lit et regarda la mystérieuse visiteuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés dont quelques mèches folles s´étalaient sur son front, de grands yeux de couleur de feuille d´automne, des lèvres telles deux pétales de rose, un teint légèrement diaphane, presque transparent, de longs doigts délicats et de longues jambes fines. Elle faisait la taille d´un elfe, et, à part les deux ailes qui jaillissaient de son dos, on aurait pu croire que c´en était une. Elle était curieusement vêtue d´une armure légère et, en y regardant de plus près, il s´aperçut qu´elle cachait dans ses bottes deux lames d´une finesse remarquable, conçues dans un métal qui lui était inconnu. Emu par tant de sérénité et de beauté calme, il lui prit la main. Sa peau était douce et dégageait malgré les odeurs de sang et de souffrance, un parfum étrange et harmonieux, un mélange de toutes les fleurs qu´il connaissait. Legolas lui tenait la main depuis quelques instants, lorsque les traits de la jeune guerrière se convulsèrent. Ils semblaient empreints de douleur et de tristesse infinie. Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et soudain, elle hurla dans une plainte suraiguë : " NOONN ! ". Elle s´était relevée d´un coup et avait faillit gifler Legolas, qui de surprise chuta du lit ou il était assis. Il se redressa et vit que la jeune femme avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et que son dos se secouait irrégulièrement sous les sanglots silencieux de la belle inconnue. Elle sembla se rendre compte que quelqu´un l´observait et tourna vers l´elfe des yeux qui le firent reculer. On y voyait toutes les nuances de peur, de douleur, de chagrin, mais aussi de haine farouche dont il pouvait presque voir la flamme tenace briller dans ses pupilles. Elle parut tout à coup le reconnaître et il vit son expression changer soudain. Il y avait dans ses yeux de la curiosité et il vit naître sur le visage de l´ange quelque chose d´aussi improbable que le cri qu´elle poussé : un petit sourire légèrement teinté d´ironie. L´elfe se redressa précipitamment , une rougeur sur les deux joues et faillit retomber sur le plancher lorsqu´elle s´adressa à lui : " Excusez moi ...si je vous ai fait peur " Elle possédait une voix douce et agréable, mais ce n´était pas les paroles qu´elle avait prononcé qui l´avait stupéfié mais la langue dans laquelle elle s´était adressée à lui . Peu parlée, bien qu´il en connaissait les bases : il s´agissait du Quenya, le haut parler elfique, utilisé uniquement dans les cérémonies. Devant l´air effaré de l´elfe, l´ange partit d´un rire cristallin qui ricocha dans toute la pièce. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qui il était, mais cela était difficile, car il ne possédait que quelques rudiments. Elle le regarda peiner, et, d´un air amusé, lui lança en sidarin courant :  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, les anges possèdent un véritable don pour les langues. "  
" Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, prince de la forêt noire. " fit il, soulagé ." Et comment vous appelez vous ? "  
" Je suis Freya, de la tribu Angelos, fille de Lodoss, princesse du dernier royaume céleste. " dit elle en effectuant une révérence. " Pouvez vous me mener au roi du Gondor, car je suis porteuse d´un message qui ne souffre d´aucun retard. "  
Je plongeais dans ces yeux et alors commença un rêve étrange. Je volais parmi les étoiles et vis un visage blanc qui me souriait et qui ne m´était pas inconnu. C´est à ce moment que commença le long cauchemar. Sous mes yeux, le visage bienveillant se transforma pour devenir le visage de mon père qui arborait une expression hideuse et furieuse. Il me poursuivait, m´accusant de l´avoir trahie. Courant devant moi pour échapper à ses paroles, je débouchait alors sur un grand espace et je vis devant moi, dans toute son horreur, le champs de bataille que j´avais quitté, Edoras décimée, les Rohirrims et mes frères étendus sur le sol encore fumant de la fureur de la bataille, tous morts, inertes, et sans vie. J´essayais de chercher des survivants dans cet affreux massacre et vit, dans un creux, parmi les autres corps, celui de mon roi et père. J´arrivais trop tard. C´est à ce moment là que je dus me réveiller pour crier toute mon horreur, mon chagrin indicible et ma peur : " NOONN ! ", rendue folle de douleur par ce brasier et pleurer dans mes mains sur les corps de mes frères de race et celui de mon père. Je sentis une présence et tournai mon regard empli de toutes ces émotions vers lui. Je réalisais alors soudain que je n´étais plus à Edoras, mais dans une chambre et que se tenait devant moi l´elfe qui m´avait secourue. J´oubliais alors mon terrible cauchemar et mes douloureuses émotions éclatèrent en morceaux. Je fis un petit sourire timide. J´étais néanmoins amusée car il se trouvait par terre. Il se redressa bien vite, croyant pouvoir cacher son rougissement que j´avais perçu. Je lui dit " Je suis désolée... si je vous ai fait peur. " Encore bouleversée par l´atroce expérience que je venais de vivre, je m´étais embrouillée dans les différentes langues que j´avais inscrites dans ma mémoire et avais prononcé cette phrase en Quenya. Mon sauveur fut stupéfait par la révélation que je venais de lui faire et il crut que je parlai uniquement cette langue ! Or, je connaissais aussi parfaitement le sindarin, parlé plus couramment par les Eldar (elfes), le noir parler, langue du prince de Mordor ainsi que celle de l´ancien maia Morgoth , mais seulement les insultes afin de pouvoir les cracher face aux orques et autres gobelins, le vieil Entique, les différentes langues humaines, et même le Cirth, langage des nains, et bien sur, l´Archange, qui était de règle. Devant la mine médusée et interdite de mon interlocuteur, je ne pus me retenir d´éclater de rire, ce qui agrandit l´effarement de l´elfe . Ensuite, il entreprit de me faire comprendre qui il était et je le voyait hésiter,. D´un air amusé, je lui dit alors en sindarin classique, que les anges sont passés maîtres en matière de langages. Il se présenta alors comme étant Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de la forêt noire et me demanda qui j´étais. Prince sylvestre ! Cet elfe était un prince descendant des Sindars ! Je déclinai alors poliment mon identité : Freya, de la tribu Angelos, fille de Lodoss, princesse du dernier royaume céleste . J´avais effectué aussi la révérence qui était d´usage lorsque l´on se présentait, étant un membre de noblesse. Je le priai ensuite de m´emmener à Aragorn, ayant la prémonition d´un très mauvais sentiment.


	3. Connaissance et reconnaissance

_Salut, me revoilou !j'espère que je vous ai manqué ? NON , 0o , 00, o0 (ce qui veut dire que j'suis vachement étonnée) Sniffeu, vous m'avez véscée, bande de michants que vous êtes ! Et ne faites pas cette tête là vous savez très bien de qui je parle, espèce de mécréants. Enfin, bon, ma gentillesse me perdra (parole de ma prof de SVT qui est si gentille qu'elle l'est pas du tout et soporifique au possible) Je vous donne donc la suite de cette Merveilleuse fic' que j'adore (c'est pas pour me jeter des lauriers, mais quand même quelle fille je suis !(la fille qui s'aime pas du tout)) ;) ;) _

_Bizz Scat_

_PS: A partir de cet instant j'ai décidé de poster mes chaps le vendredi soir , j'espère que vous serez contents de ce rythme (si non, essayer de le dire dans un mail ou un review °°)_

Chapitre 4 : Connaissance et reconnaissance 

Legolas constata que son expression avait brusquement changée. Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait depuis quelques secondes s'était réduit à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse, sa voix était pressante et l'on devinait une grande inquiétude. Il lui demanda :

" Pouvez vous marcher ? " remarquant encore la cicatrice rouge et enflée qui barrait le ventre de Freya, ainsi que ses ailes toujours tachées de sang.

" Oui, je pense …que je peux…Je suis si fatiguée… "L'elfe l'aida à se relever et entrebâilla la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur …Gimli. Il semblait s'y être appuyé et se précipita, le nez sur le tapis. Il se releva bien vite, rouge comme une pivoine, et annonça à Legolas que Gandalf lui avait dit qu'il y avait une blessée et qu'il s'était proposé pour assurer avec lui la garde de la malade. Le prince elfe le soupçonna d'être monté mais, timide, n'était pas rentré dans la chambre et s'était adossé contre la porte, ce qui, pour lui, représentait une autre forme de garde. Gimli, semblait-il, allait rajouter autre chose afin de mieux justifier sa présence en ces lieux, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Freya qui s'était jusqu'a présent tenue cachée derrière Legolas . Elle dit alors dans un dialecte que Legolas ne comprit pas, mais que Gimli semblait connaître car il agrandit les yeux : " Je suis un ange, maître nain. Je m'appelle Freya, et sollicite de toute urgence une entrevue avec le roi du Gondor. Si vous pouviez attendre un peu pour les présentations, je vous en serai vraiment reconnaissante " Elle s'élança alors sans un mot de plus hors de la chambre. Essayant d'aller plus vite qu'elle ne le pouvait, elle trébucha, se rattrapant de peu à Legolas, qui s'était précipité avant qu'elle ne tombe. " Merci beaucoup "dit elle. Les deux amis la conduisirent dans une grande salle ou étaient assis autour d'une grande table le maître des lieux, sa fille, Arwen, ainsi que le mari de celle-ci et Gandalf, qui avait organisé cette réunion. Elle adressa à l'assemblée une profonde révérence et implora le roi en ces mots : "Sire, j'ai le pénible devoir de vous annoncer que la cité d'Edoras à été attaquée par les derniers orques de Saroumane le traître. Les Rohirrims n'étant pas nombreux après la bataille du gouffre de Helm et la chute de Sauron, ils ont eu comme dernier recours l'aide de mon peuple. Elle prit une profonde respiration et continua, la voix sifflante : " Les orques ont été conçus dans le seul but de détruire les peuples unis de la Terre du Milieu et sont supérieurs en nombres, malgré nos renforts. C'est pourquoi j'ai été chargée de solliciter votre aide et celle du Gondor " Sa tirade avait été hachée sous le coup d'une violente émotion, et à cause de ses blessures encore fragiles. Soudain, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Le jeune prince me demanda d'un air inquiet si j'étais capable de marcher et je lui répondis que je le pouvais mais que j'étais encore fatiguée. Ce qui était un euphémisme car j'étais littéralement épuisée et exténuée. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis se précipiter sur le plancher un petit bonhomme roux, dont la physionomie faisait penser à un nain. Lorsqu'il se releva, plus rouge que mes plaies, mon impression se confirma : il s'agissait bien d'un guerrier mineur. Il parlait vite mais je pus saisir l'essentiel :il était venu assister Legolas pour monter ma garde. Je m'interrogeais aussi sur le nom qu'il avait prononcé : Gandalf… Cela ne m'était pas inconnu. Lorsque le mineur me vit, il resta abasourdi . Pressée par l'importance de ma tâche, j'expédiai les présentations en Cirth que je réservais pour plus tard et quittait la pièce d'un pas décidé. Je trébuchait quelques mètres plus loin, pas encore rétablie, et me rattrapait de justesse au bras de l'elfe . Moi, agrippée à son bras, ses yeux magnifiques rivés dans les miens, j'aurai voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Hélas, ma maudite conscience me rappela , trop tôt à mon goût, le message que je devais rendre. Je murmurais un misérable " Merci beaucoup ". Je n'avais pas pu trouver mieux à l'instant, mais quelle idiote ! L'elfe et le nain me guidèrent a travers le dédale des allées et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ou se trouvaient déjà trois personnages : Maître Elrond, L'étoile du soir, et le roi. Non, il y avait en réalité quatre personnes présentes car je n'avais pas aperçu tout de suite l'homme, qui, dos au soleil, ne montrait que sa silhouette. J'adressais une respectueuse révérence à cette réunion, et exposait péniblement ma douloureuse requête. A la fin de mon discours, je m'aperçus que ma blessure s'était remise à saigner et que le personnage dont je ne voyais pas la figure s'était levé de telle sorte que je voyais à présent son visage. Ce visage qui m'était apparu en rêve, et qui hantait ma mémoire… Je ne pus hélas prononcer son nom car, sous le coup de la réouverture de ma blessure, toutes les émotions de ces dernières heures fondirent sur moi comme sur une proie et me submergèrent dans un fleuve de souvenirs. Je m'évanoui donc, sans connaissance sur le plancher. Lorsque je me réveillais dans le lit de la chambre que je venais de quitter , je vis sa figure rieuse penchée sur moi, cette figure que je connaissais si bien, et me jetait dans ces bras." Oh, Gandalf ! C'est vous, c'est bien vous… "Je remarquai seulement à ce moment qu'il était blanc et rayonnait de sagesse.

" Que vous est il arrivé, Gandalf ? Au fait, dis je en regardant autour de moi, ou sont Legolas et le nain si sympathique ? "

" Ce qui m'est arrivé est une trop longue histoire pour que je te la raconte maintenant, Freya. Le nain se nomme Gimli et en ce qui le concerne, il est en train d'attendre, lui et Legolas, et d'espérer que tu vas bien. "

De ce fait, il avait tord sur ce dernier point. Les deux compères n'étaient pas à rester sagement et gentiment à leurs places en attendant que Gandalf leur permette de monter. Gimli avait l'œil rivé au judas et Legolas, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face pour savoir qui aurait le droit de voir la scène et c'était Gimli qui avait gagné, tandis que l'elfe avait accepté de mauvaise grâce de les écouter, pensant, avec justesse, que le nain avait triché, car telle était leur nature selon lui. Gandalf reprit :

" Que t'es t-il arrivé, Freya ? Lodoss n'aurait jamais permis que tu accomplisses seule ce long périple, et… "

Il s'interrompit en voyant mon visage qui devait refléter assez bien ce que je ressentais à l'égard de mon père.

" Tu veux dire qu'il est "

" Non. Pas que je sache en tous cas. " Je l'avais coupé dans son élan afin de ne pas entendre le mot que je redoutais, et qui me remplissait d'une peur insondable. C'est à ce moment, d'une intensité dramatique bien choisie, que je vis la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, et l'Avaris ainsi que le nain atterrir dans la poussière du plancher après avoir tenté de se rétablir en agitant les bras en pure perte. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que je les voyait à terre en l'espace de quelques heures. Comme il se relevait, tout en grommelant quelque chose à propos d'une poignée de porte, Gimli essaya de rétablir la situation ridicule dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

" Alors, Gandalf ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu mentionner quoi que ce soit à propos de la connaissance de Freya, n'est ce pas, Legolas ? " dit il faussement fâché, les poings campés sur les hanches. L'elfe, encore rouge, fit " non " de la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air un peu honteux de Legolas, et de l'expression fâchée de Gimli. Gandalf se contenta de sourire.

" C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas dit. Et c'était seulement parce que je l'ai rencontrée lorsqu'elle était très jeune. "

" Je n'étais qu'une petite fille, je n'avais que 500 ans à l'époque. "

" Combien maintenant ? " demanda Gimli, qui, sous le regard exaspéré de Legolas, regretta tout de suite ses mots. Je surpris le regard foudroyant du prince envers le pauvre nain et le rassurai :

" Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. J'ai vécu ma 1500ème année l'hiver dernier. "Les deux amis furent stupéfaits, à part Gandalf .Il leur expliqua , un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres devant l'expression médusée des deux compères :

" Les anges, comme ils se guérissent d'eux même, ne sont presque pas atteints par les menaces du temps. "

" Si vous ne m'aviez pas soignée, je n'aurais jamais dépassé cet âge. Je vous dois la vie, Gandalf, ainsi qu'à Legolas. "

Entendant son nom, l'elfe releva timidement la tête.

" Ce n'était vraiment rien, voyons… " murmura t-il.

" Si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapée, je serai peut être tombée dans le ravin et serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. " affirmais-je avec tout le sérieux dont j'était capable.

" Dans tous les cas, il faut dès à présent que tu te soignes. Tu as vraiment les ailes dans un piteux état et ta blessure demande des soins urgents. " fit Gandalf.

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu.

" Pouvez vous vous reculer s'il vous plait ? "

Après son évanouissement soudain, Freya fut ramenée dans la chambre du magicien blanc. Aragorn s'était retiré avec Arwen et Elrond afin de délibérer et de prendre la décision qui convenait. Gandalf avait tenu à accompagner Freya, afin de voir si tout se passait bien de son coté. Legolas et Gimli étaient donc restés seuls dans la pièce. Prenant une chaise, le nain s'assit, tandis que l'elfe, plus nerveux, ne cessait de tourner en rond.

" J'aimerais assez, mon ami, que vous arrêtiez de tournez ainsi, vous me donnez le tournis. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose quand à la santé de l'ange, croyez bien que je le ferais. Ce n'est hélas pas le cas, alors calmez vous et asseyez vous "dit il , compatissant à la nervosité extrême du prince Sindar. Ce dernier stoppa brusquement et se tourna vers Gimli, un regard qui en disait long brillant dans ses yeux , un sourire aux lèvres.

" Oh si, vous pouvez faire quelque chose… "

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux derrière la porte, désirant autant l'un que l'autre des nouvelles fraîches quand à la santé de Freya. Alors que Gimli demandait de quoi Freya, récemment réveillée et Gandalf, visiblement ému, étaient en train de parler (ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre) et que Legolas, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de l'archange, répondait qu'il n'en savait strictement rien, le nain appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui bascula, entraînant Gimli et Legolas qui s'étalèrent sur le tapis. Les deux amis se relevèrent rapidement et Gimli fit semblant de se fâcher, pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Puis, lorsqu'il demanda l'appui de l'elfe, ce dernier, très embarrassé, ne put dire mot et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne s 'était pas pris au jeu de la comédie du jeu de la comédie du nain, car il avait toujours été très mauvais pour changer ses humeurs sur commande. Il se demandait bien comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas, lorsqu'un rire qu'il commençait à connaître éclata dans la chambre. Il releva la tête, cessant de regarder ses pieds, et vit que c'était Freya qui s'était mise à rire, tandis que Gandalf souriait en secouant la tête d'un air de dire : "Ce n'est pas possible ce qu'ils sont capables de faire ensemble, ces deux là ! ". A sa grande surprise ce fut le magicien qui parla et qu'il répondit à la question de Gimli. Toujours souriant, le magicien répondit qu'effectivement, il avait connu la jeune ange, mais lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. L'intéressée déclara aussi qu'en effet, elle était petite à cette époque et qu'elle n'avait que 500 ans. Gimli, toujours fauteur de troubles, lui demanda alors quel âge elle avait à présent. Lui, le mineur de bas étage osait demander à une princesse de son rang, quel âge elle avait ! Le prince jeta au nain un regard courroucé et exaspéré par le manque de convenances de son ami. Il était bien sûr quelquefois une véritable brute quand il le voulait, mais là, il dépassait vraiment les limites de la grossièreté. La jeune ange dut s'en apercevoir et le rassura, en précisant qu'elle avait à présent 1500 ans ! Le prince resta stupéfait : Ainsi les anges, comme les elfes, possédaient une longévité dépassant largement la durée de vie des autres êtres en Terre du Milieu ! Gandalf lui confirma ce fait. Après cela, l'elfe baissa la tête, géné d'avoir découvert cette particularité. Freya ajouta qu'elle ne devait la vie qu'à l'intervention du magicien blanc, et la sienne. A ces mots, le prince sindar releva la tête, pas encore assez sûr de lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, et murmura dans un souffle que ce n'était rien du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si intimidé par la princesse. Peut être parce que qu'elle était une, justement… Mais il y avait une autre raison. Une chose qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine, près du cœur et qui était apparue à l'instant même ou elle avait ouvert les yeux après sa chute. Comme une petite boule brûlante qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Il entendit les paroles de la jeune ange, lui affirmant qu'elle serai sûrement tombée dans le ravin si il ne l'avait pas rattrapée à temps. Gandalf dit alors à la jeune femme qu'il lui fallait à présent se guérir. Elle acquiesça : " Pouvez vous vous reculer, s'il vous plait ? "


	4. Le chant sacré

_Bon alors, ça vous plait j´espère au moins ? J´imagine que vous voulez que la fic continue , pour ne pas s´arrêter en si bon chemin ? Et comment que ce fait-il qu´il y ai encore des michantes qui ne répondent pas à mes appels désespérés de reviews ? Mailez moi ! je vais pas vous bouffer ! Enfin, c´est ce qu´il faut se dire...  
Bizz Scat_

Chapitre 5 : Le chant sacré

(je sais c´est nul comme titre mais j´avais que ça en réserve)  
Je me concentrais à présent. Je m´étais assise sur le lit, croisé les jambes (en position du lotus) , raidi le dos, et replié mes ailes. Je fermai à présent les yeux et étendais les mains devant moi, en signe de prière. Il s´agissait de la partie la plus facile, et à présent venait la plus difficile: se concentrer suffisamment, car c´était vital. Je respirai longuement et très lentement afin de ralentir au maximum les battements de mon coeur et sentis l´étrange sensation que je connaissais si bien. L´énergie déferla en moi, comme un immense raz de marée, une vague submergeant tout sur son passage et vint se concentrer sur mes mains. Je les écartais légèrement, et, même si je ne pouvais pas encore le voir, je savais ce qui se passai : une boule d´énergie de couleur bleue scintillait devant moi .Il fallait à présent arriver à faire vibrer mes cordes vocales en entonnant le chant primitif des Aïnurs, l´Aïnulindalë qui, en lançant des ondes bienfaisantes, arriveraient à détruire la boule de lumière qui se décomposerait en une multitude d´étincelles en me guérissant. Je savais que dès la formation complète de la boule, je pourrais alors ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque je sentis que j´eut terminé, j´ouvris les yeux et commençait à chanter la mélodie du monde. Les ondes graves se succédaient aux aiguës, tout en formant un merveilleux ensemble. Pendant ce temps, la boule d´énergie bleue se décomposait devant moi. Quelques étincelles parcouraient mon bras pour se loger dans les blessures de mes ailes, mais la plupart se concentraient en un fin treillis turquoise sur ma plaie au ventre. Je sentais cette force vitale couler dans mes veines, réparant chaque blessure de mon corps fatigué, ne pouvant soigner celles de mon coeur . Au fur et à mesure que la guérison avançait, je sentais le sommeil réparateur s´emparer de moi et me plonger dans une délicieuse somnolence.  
Legolas, ainsi que Gandalf et Gimli, se poussèrent et se retrouvèrent bientôt dos à la porte. C´est à cet instant là que l´Eldar vit que l´ange avait changé de position. Elle avait replié ses ailes et croisé les jambes, les mains en signe de prière. Il entendait aussi que sa respiration était plus calme, plus lente. C´est alors que l´elfe remarqua que l´air se troublait entre les mains de Freya. Petite, mais de plus en plus volumineuse, une sphère bleue apparut. Il lui semblait que la forme était composée de multiples filaments, à la manière d´une pelote de laine. Ces " fils " émettaient une douce lumière, et de temps en temps, crépitaient en faisant une petite étincelle qui illuminait les mains de la jeune ange. Soudain, alors que la boule était sur le point de se terminer, il constata que les mains de Freya s´étaient mises à trembler furieusement, de même que tout le reste de son corps. Il voulut à cet instant s´élancer vers elle, lui prendre les mains, la calmer. Mais il s´aperçut que Gandalf, semblant deviner sa pensée, le retenait fermement par un pan de sa cape, de même que Gimli, qui semblait sur le point de l´assommer si besoin était. Tous deux arboraient un air furieux et le prince dut se contenir. Il tourna la tête vers l´ange, au moment précis ou celle ci ouvrait les yeux, ce qui fit reculer l´elfe : les pupilles noisette de la jeune femme étaient teintées à présent d´une magnifique couleur indigo, celle là même qui parcourait la boule d´énergie. L´ange ne semblait pas souffrir, où aller mal, et, contre toute attente, elle se mit à chanter une mélodie. Triste parfois, mais toujours merveilleuse, la musique envoûtait le prince. Il n´en avait jamais entendu de pareille et n´en entendrait probablement plus jamais de telle. C´était tellement beau...Il lui semblait que la voix de Freya contenait toutes les nuances, que c´était un choeur à elle toute seule. Il s´aperçut à ce moment que quelques étincelles longeaient le bras de la jeune ange et se regroupaient sur sa blessure au ventre, formant ainsi un mince filet azur et lumineux. Il observa aussi, au fur et à mesure que la sphère se rapetissait et que Freya semblait soulagée mais fatiguée. Finalement, elle ferma doucement les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et s´effondra lentement sur le lit. Il aperçut alors pendant une fraction de seconde, un curieux dessin qui ornait les paumes de ses mains, et qui s´effaça immédiatement. Enfin, lorsque les deux amis le lâchèrent, presque à regret, il se précipita vers Freya. Il découvrit alors, avec étonnement, qu´elle était en train de dormir profondément. Une heure s´était écoulée depuis l´impressionnante guérison de Freya et les trois compagnons s´étaient mis à la veiller. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf leur expliqua le processus long et compliqué que chaque ange devait impérativement accomplir pour se guérir, notamment la sphère, qui était une représentation matérielle de la force intérieure, et dont la couleur changeait selon le possesseur. Plus la boule était grande, plus l´ange était fort, et l´énergie intérieure de Freya révélait un caractère extrêmement résistant. Legolas, quand à lui, attendait l´explication du mystérieux sigle qui l´avait tant intrigué. Le magicien lui dit :  
" Il représente une lune, symbolisant le caractère aérien et astre vénéré chez les anges, supportant un nymphéa, attribut de la nature. Il s´échappe de l´astre de la nuit, frappé d´une feuille de lierre, une goutte de sang, rappelant à chacun leur immortalité. Ce signe n´apparaît que lors d´une guérison. A la fin de chaque rétablissement, il est normal que la plupart sombrent dans un sommeil sans rêve, car cela épuise beaucoup. "  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. C´était Aragorn, qui venait annoncer sa décision.   
" Que s´est -il passé ? " demanda t-il en regardant la jeune ange.  
" Ce n´est rien mon ami. Elle est en train de se reposer. Continuez, je vous en prie. " le rassura l´Istari.  
" J´étais venu pour vérifier que tout allait bien, dit-il en montrant Freya de la tête. Et aussi pour accepter sa demande. Mais il faudra attendre quelques jours afin de rassembler les troupes de l´Arnor et du Gondor ainsi que celles d´Elrond, qui a accepté de venir au secours du peuple des chevaux. "


	5. Tristesse et solitude

_Allez, tous zensemble et tous z'en chœur : ON VEUT LA SUITE !ON VEUT LA SUI … (se retourne) Et alors ? J'ai dit tous zensemble ! (Silence. Scat se rend compte qu'elle est toute seule. Se reretourne. )Bon, ben puisque persone veut l'faire, je le ferai tite seule, NA ! (Continue comme une débile sa marche militaire) JE VEUX LA SUITE ! JE VEUX … A lin, elle s'acclame toute seule comme une idiote : " VIVE MOI ! JE SUIS MA PLUS GRANDE FAN ! JE M'AIME ! JE SUIS UNE FILLE FORMIDABLE ! "Voilà comment je suis arrivée dans l'état ou vous me voyez zaujourd'hui : Catastrophique et débilité profonde. Bref, tout ça pour vous annoncer que voilà la suite et que chuis pas prête d'arrêter mon show. (minable, vous en conviendrez)._

_Bizz Scat_

Chapitre 6 : Tristesse et solitude

Lorsque je me réveillais, la journée était sur le point de se terminer, et je les trouvais rassemblés à mon chevet, me surveillant, attentifs au moindre de mes gestes. Je me trouvais dans un état de somnolence, légèrement sonnée, et la tête me tournait un peu. Je me tâtais prudemment le ventre et constatais avec soulagement que j'étais parfaitement rétablie. Gandalf me rendis le verdict du roi du Gondor :

" Ils acceptent de venir en aide à votre peuple ainsi qu'aux Rohirrims. Hélas, annonça-t-il un peu ennuyé, il faudra patienter un peu avant de repartir vers Edoras. Peut-être même quelques jours… "

A cet instant, le monde s'écroula autour de moi.

" Quelques jours ! Mes frères sont en train de se faire massacrer par des Orcs sanguinaires, et il faudrait attendre encore ! Déjà pour parvenir ici, il m'a fallu une journée entière et j'allais plus vite que n'importe quel cheval et … et…. Il faudrait attendre … quelques jours… "Je fermai les yeux, non sans penser à l'horrible cauchemar que j'avais vécu, en espérant qu'il ne se reproduise pas. Soudain accablée par le poids de cette révélation, je me levai brusquement et me précipitai hors de la pièce. J'errai depuis plusieurs minutes avant de me retrouver dans une salle qui s'ouvrait sur le domaine d'Elrond. J'assistais ainsi au crépuscule et, me tenant en équilibre sur la rambarde, les bras entourant les genoux et ma tête posée dessus, je contemplais la beauté fantastique de ces lieux au déclin du jour. J'avais la tête vidée de tous sentiments mis à part de la colère contre le temps. Heureusement, la vue de Foncombe balaya mes pensées mauvaises. Cette vision m'emplissait d'admiration devant sa majesté, et d'une nostalgie en pensant à la grande cité des anges, ma ville natale, Isladea la céleste, dernière rescapée de l'ancien royaume. Une larme unique, remplie d'amertume, roula sur ma joue en scintillant à la lumière de la lune et alla se perdre dans la nuit qui commençait. Un vent léger fit frissonner mes plumes et me caressa le visage. J'aurais voulu à cet instant magique qu'était la venue de chaque lune sur Arda (le monde en elfique), me confondre avec l'esprit de la nuit et sombrer dans les ténèbres apaisantes. Hélas, je savais bien que c'était impossible et me détournais de l'astre lunaire pour rejoindre la réalité et les tourments qui agitaient mon esprit égaré en me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de Rivendell.

Legolas comprenait le désarroi de Freya. C'était vraiment horrible d'être tiraillé entre son désir de réconforter la jeune ange et la certitude qu'il serait rattrapé par ses deux cerbères dès qu'il franchirait le pas de la porte. Répondant à son indécision, Gandalf lui dit :

" Il faut la laisser seule, Legolas. "

Et Gimli, par peur d'être en reste crut bon d'ajouter :

" Je pensais que vous étiez plus sage et raisonnable, mon ami "

Ce qui eu seulement pour effet de l'irriter un peu plus. Il resta alors dans un coin, en attendant l'heure ou il pourrait enfin sortir de la pièce. Après un long moment, il demanda :

" Pourquoi m'avez vous retenu lors de la guérison de Freya ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. "

" Oseriez vous me dire que vous ne vous apprêtiez pas à la déranger ? "

L'elfe soupira. Il en avait eu en effet l'intention.

Gandalf continua :

"Le silence lors d'une guérison est vital. La moindre perturbation peut entraîner des séquelles irréparables. "

Le silence tomba alors dans la chambre, l'elfe essayant de mesurer les conséquences fatales qu'il aurait pu causer dans sa précipitation. Finalement, la nuit tombée, tous trois décidèrent de descendre pour dîner, Legolas espérant apercevoir Freya, Gandalf perdu dans de sombres pensées, et Gimli se frottant les mains à la perspective d'un bon repas. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent la jeune ange qui s'excusa auprès de Gandalf pour son attitude. Il lui répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Puis, il l'invita à venir dîner avec eux ce qu'elle accepta.

" Je suis désolé " parvint à articuler le prince lorsqu'elle se trouva près de lui.

Freya lui répondit d'un sourire mélancolique. Qui savait ce qu'elle pensait ? Le dîner, d'ordinaire agité, était bien plus calme que d'habitude, à part pour Gimli, qui ne semblait pas perturbé par le malaise ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce et continuait à manger tranquillement.

Deux jours étaient passés, dans une attente insupportable, chaque heure rendant la jeune ange de plus en plus sombre, et chaque soir, elle allait regarder la lune et pleurait en silence. L'elfe savait tout cela car il l'avait vue se morfondre, chantant sa tristesse infinie à la lumière de la lune. Elle devait sûrement penser à la vie de son peuple qui s'égrenait lentement à chaque minute, à la manière du sable dans un sablier. Et lorsque le dernier grain serait tombé… L'Istari semblait aussi triste qu'elle et, inquiet, prit Legolas à part et lui dit :

" Sa santé se dégrade et rester enfermée ne l'aide pas à s'arranger. Les anges ont besoin d'espace, ils sont habitués à vivre en plein ciel, ne connaissant aucune limite à part celle des étoiles. Il faut lui changer les idées. Ne connaîtriez –vous pas un endroit sûr, où elle pourrait voler en toute sécurité ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Je voudrais également que vous l'accompagniez. Et ne faites pas de bêtises… "ajouta t-il, un sourire dans les yeux, le premier depuis deux longs jours.


	6. Les origines

'_Lut tout le monde et bijour at all the world ! (je vous avez prévenues que je faisais des rechutes !)Siouplé, mailez moi rien qu'une fois pour me faire plaisir (C'est vrai c'est pasque j'ai pas d'amis) Rien que pour me dire que vous avez aimé (un peu) et que c'est vachement bien (ce qui est très exagéré) ou que c'est complètement nul et que vous avez détesté (ce qui doit être assez proche de la réalité). Enfin bref, hier, j'ai mangé une pomme et j'ai vu passé un chien sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle est belle ma vie, non ? Et comme dirait une bonne amie à moi (Aurélia pour ne pas la nommer) :_

_" Ta gueule, Scat, et envoie la suite. "_

_" C'est vrai c'est pasque je parle trop "_

_" La suite, bordel ! "_

_" Bon, bon, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver ni d'être grossière, mademoiselle-je-dessine-super-bien-même-que-c'est-vrai. "_

_" TA GUEULE, ON S'EN FOUT ! "_

_" Puisse c'est comme ça…(se retourne et voit ses fans (peu nombreux, il est vrai) tenant un lance-grenade, des missiles et un bazooka **chacun) **… Vous aurez la suite :))_

Chapitre 7 : les origines

Le matin du deuxième jour d'attente, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de Gandalf et du prince Eldar. Ils me proposèrent d'aller avec l'elfe dans un endroit où je pourrai voler en toute liberté. J'hésitais. Il était vrai que cette perspective m'enchantait grandement, mais d'un autre côté, qui surveillerait si les troupes tant attendues arrivaient ? J'acceptais finalement l'offre lorsque le magicien me garantit qu'il veillerait à ma place et me préviendrait lorsque les troupes arriveraient à Rivendell. Nous marchions donc vers un petit creux de verdure dans la montagne, où coulait une cascade. Un pont surplombait le lac qui se trouvait au pied de la chute d'eau. Dès que je vis cet endroit merveilleux, j'oubliais immédiatement tout mes soucis, figée que j'étais devant la beauté de ce spectacle ravissant. Puis, sans prévenir, je me mis à courir vers l'eau. L'aquatique m'avait toujours attirée et il avait toujours eu cet effet magique sur moi. Puis, prenant mon élan, et avant d'arriver près de la rive, je m'envolai dans un bond majestueux. Ce fut vraiment une sensation merveilleuse que j'avais oubliée, trop occupée à me souciait du sort de mon peuple et la menace du temps qui passait inexorablement, ne me laissant aucune minute de répit.

Dès la première seconde de mon vol, je fus enivrée par ce bonheur retrouvé et mon caractère enjoué eu vite fait de reprendre le dessus. Je me sentis revivre, et c'était à Gandalf et à Legolas que je le devais. Je communiquai ma joie et mon bonheur en exécutant de multiples pirouettes dans l'air doux, et en poussant les cris de tous les oiseaux que je connaissais. C'était une véritable cacophonie mais je m'en moquais. Lorsque je fus épuisée et pratiquement aphone, je glissais sur la brise et atterrissais en douceur au beau milieu du pont où l'elfe m'attendait déjà.

" Cela vous plait ? " demanda t-il.

" Oh, c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Merci de tout ce que j'avais fait pour moi. "dis-je, et, dans un geste irréfléchi, je me jetais dans ses bras. Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque je réalisais soudain le ridicule et l'inconvenance de la situation. Une princesse ange, dans les bras d'un quasi inconnu. Même si c'était un prince Eldar… Je me relevais bien vite, le rouge aux joues.

" Excusez-moi… "

Pour changer la conversation, je prétextai une grosse chaleur :

" Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous croyez qu'elle est bonne ? " fis-je en regardant l'eau. Et, sans attendre la réponse, je plongeais du haut de la passerelle en poussant un hurlement de joie qui fut très vite noyé dans l'onde. Nager était toujours un vrai bonheur pour moi et cette fois ci l'eau de ce lac était tellement tiède… Moi qui était habituée aux sources glacées des hautes altitudes, je découvrais la chaleur de l'eau. J'étais d'humeur blagueuse, ce qui était mon caractère naturel, et avait évacué toute la tristesse. Je décidais ainsi de faire une surprise à mon guide : je nageais sous le pont, sortit de l'eau derrière l'édifice en volant, et arrivais en dessus. Je trouvais alors l'elfe, dos à moi et qui se penchait dangereusement au-dessus du parapet, pensant m'apercevoir en train de nager. L'occasion me semblait unique et impossible à rater.. Les anges étaient très doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire silence mais je gâchai avec une habitude désarmante toutes les séances de méditation, à cause de mon caractère quelquefois impatient. Avec le temps, j'appris à me contrôler, et devins très douée. Je m'approchai tout doucement sur la pointe des pieds, et le poussais du haut du pont, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lancer au passage, tout près de son oreille, un petit " plouf ! ". Ce ne fut pas un petit plouf que l'on entendit, mais plutôt un gros " Splash ! " Je le vis remonter, après quelques secondes à la surface, crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée, s'étouffant presque, et tombais dans le vide à sa suite. Je le rejoignais ainsi dans le domaine d'Ulmo, et, crevant la surface, les cheveux mouillés collant au visage, je ne pus que pouffer de rire devant l'air surpris et un peu fâché de l'elfe.

" Ce n'est pas si grave, voyons Legolas, c'est juste de l'eau ! "dis-je en commençant à l'asperger abondamment. Il se prêta bien vite au jeu et nous nous mîmes à nous amuser, comme des enfants, heureux de ce moment. Puis, lorsque nous en eûmes assez, et que l'eau se rafraîchit, on alla s'allonger sur les grosses pierres plates qui jonchaient le bord de la rive, et nous commençâmes à nous sécher, vêtements compris mais en ne nous déshabillant pas, en se réchauffant aux doux rayons dorés du soleil. Après quelques instants, Legolas brisa enfin le long silence et me demanda :

" Est-il vrai que les anges sont les descendants d'Eru (Ilùvatar), et qu'ils sont sa réincarnation sur Arda ? Qu'ils étaient les contemporains des Aïnurs ? "

J'esquissais un sourire.

" C'est faux, ce sont les mythes des Terres du Milieu, et les habitants d'Ea qui, ne nous apercevant que très rarement sur leurs terres, sont convaincus que nous descendons d'Eru l'unique. Il y a cependant un fond de vérité car nous sommes, tous les êtres, enfants d'Ilùvatar. Les elfes furent les Premiers nés, et les hommes, les Descendants. Notre race selon nos propres légendes, fut fondée autrement que par Eru. Melian était une maia, de la race des Valars. Elle était d'une très grande beauté, et parcourait les forêts infinies, chantant d'une voie si douce, qu'elle charmait les rossignols. Bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Thingol, grand roi Eldar, et ne devienne sa reine, elle fut charmée par Manwë, seigneur de l'air et maître de tous les Valars. Elle lui donna un fils, Edelbereth, le premier roi ange. La mère, craignant la terrible colère de Varda, dame des étoiles, l'épouse de Manwë, le confia à la garde des Maiars, ses frères, qui l'élevèrent en secret. Il fut ensuite adopté par une tribu d'elfes, et tomba éperdument amoureux d'une seule : Leithian. Doté d'étranges pouvoirs, dont celui de guérir de ses blessures et celui de chanter, pouvoir dont il avait hérité de sa mère, il fut le premier à posséder des ailes. Il fondit ensuite avec Leithian, devenue son épouse, la grande dynastie des anges. Il construisit Isladea la céleste, dont les feux brillent encore aujourd'hui. Il fut un très grand roi pour son peuple naissant, et était bon et respecté. Voilà donc ce que racontent nos anciens chants, qui contèrent la naissance de tous les anges. L'archange, notre langue, est un peu l'équivalent de votre Sindarin, et fut créé quelques années après le règne d'Edelbereth, lorsque son fils, Aredehl, monta sur le trône. Il fut le premier des anges à maîtriser l'art des langues, et devint, ainsi le fondateur de nombreuses autres cités, qui furent toutes détruites par les différentes guerres qui déchirèrent pendant longtemps mon peuple. Seule Isladea, résista aux nombreuses attaques et devint l'unique cité ange restante. C'est aussi ma ville natale… "

Contant le récit de nos origines, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon peuple et à mon père, car c'était lui qui m'avait raconté cette légende, il y avait longtemps, alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et que je redoutais encore le noir.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant, afin de parvenir au petit lac. Legolas observait Freya à la dérobée. Elle marchait en silence, les yeux baissés, le teint plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Elle semblait si triste qu'il lui fallut faire de gros efforts pour qu'il ne se retourne pas. Enfin, ils aperçurent l'étang où coulait la cascade. Le lieu n'avait pas changé, depuis la dernière fois où il était venu, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il vit Freya s'arrêter, et, après quelques secondes, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, elle se mit à courir vers la rive et au dernier moment, s'éleva majestueusement dans les airs. Rien ne fit plus plaisir au prince à cet instant-là que de voir le bonheur se refléter sur le visage de sa protégée. Elle s'était mise à effectuer des figures spectaculaires, tout en se mettant à chanter sa joie avec tous les cris d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Le ciel devint soudain empli de multiples pépiements, et autres ramages. Pendant ce temps, l'elfe continuait à marcher tranquillement vers le pont qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau et, s'appuyant à la rambarde, regarda la jeune ange multiplier les pirouettes dans l'azur et disperser son chant dans le vent. Finalement, elle atterrit avec grâce à côté de lui dans un nuage de petites plumes duveteuses. Legolas lui demanda si l'endroit lui plaisait, et elle répondit qu'il était merveilleux. Puis, s'étant jetée dans ses bras, elle le remercia ainsi que Gandalf pour toute l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté. D'abord figé par cette étreinte si familière, il put dégager une de ses mains et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, à la manière d'une brise d'été, n'osant pas déranger l'or fin de la chevelure de la jeune femme, et surtout pour qu'elle ne sentit pas la caresse. Il semblait à Legolas que sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser, tant la boule de chaleur s'était agrandie. Juste avant qu'il n'accentue son étreinte sur la jeune ange, elle s'écarta. Ils étaient tous deux très rouges mais aucun d'eux ne le fit remarquer à l'autre. Puis, sur un ton totalement différent, elle demanda à l'elfe si la température de l'eau était supportable. Il la soupçonna de vouloir changer de conversation, bien que lui-même n'en menait pas large. Mais, sans attendre la réponse de Legolas, elle plongea. Abasourdi par la réaction de Freya, il se précipita au bord du pont. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs bulles remonter et éclater à la surface. Néanmoins, ne la voyant pas après quelques instants, il se pencha un peu plus, tentant d'apercevoir le joli minois de la jeune femme à travers l'onde. Une vision de rêve, pensa t-il. Soudain, il n'eut que le temps de sentir deux mains mouillées sur sa taille et une petite voix moqueuse lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille "Plouf " que déjà il basculait dans le vide. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche et plusieurs gorgées d'eau arrivèrent dans ses poumons. Il remonta rapidement à la surface, crachant tout le liquide qu'il avait avalé. Freya le rejoignit en envoyant des gerbes d'éclaboussures dans tous les sens. Pour se justifier de son attitude, elle lui dit que ce n'était que de l'eau et que donc ses habits pourraient sécher rapidement. Tout en disant cela, elle l'éclaboussa généreusement, et l'elfe riposta énergiquement lui aussi. Après qu'ils se furent bien trempés, il proposa de s'asseoir sur les rochers, se donnant ainsi la possibilité de pouvoir se sécher tranquillement. Ce faisant, il examina plus attentivement les formes parfaites de la jeune ange, s'attardant sur sa chevelure qui virait doucement du brun noisette au blond vénitien. Il n'osait pas briser le silence qui régnait sur ce moment magique. Mais finalement la tentation fut trop forte.

Cela faisait à présent longtemps qu'il se posait la question et il voulut vérifier ce qu'il croyait en la lui posant directement, ce qui le taraudait tant depuis quelques jours. Il lui demanda ainsi s'il était vrai que, dans les multiples légendes qu'il avait entendu, les anges étaient les descendants d'Ilùvatar. Elle lui répondit alors que ce n'était que de vieux mythes et lui conta ses origines.


	7. enfance et arrivée

_De la reconnaissance et de la gratitude, mes chéries ! (Oui, je suis très familière avec les gens qui m'aiment un peu ) Vu que je vous fait passer en premier pour la publication de ma fic', ma mère n'arrête pas de dire que ma chambre n'est jamais rangée. Alors, écrivez moi un petit message même si vous n'aimez pas, comme j'essaie désespérément d'avoir des réactions si vous aviez remarqué (euhum). Bon, ben, puisque j'ai plus rien à dire (de toute façon, même si j'avais quelque chose à dire tout le monde s'en foutrait de même)_

_Bizz Scat_

Chapitre 8 : enfance et arrivée. (je trouve toujours des titres super bien)

Legolas eu alors envie de lui poser une autre question qui lui brûlait tout autant les lèvres :

" Pourrais-je vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sur, de me raconter comment vous avez connu Gandalf ? "

La jeune ange le regarda, une curieuse lueur illuminant ses deux prunelles, comme de la curiosité et de l'étonnement.

" Je vais faire plus que ça. Je vais vous raconter un peu de ma vie, car il me semble que vous ne me connaissez que depuis peu. Je suis née à Isladea, et j'ai vécu la plupart de mon enfance à parcourir les méandres de la cité, à la sillonner de part en part et dans tous les sens, des plus hautes tours, montant au ciel comme des prières, éclatantes de lumière, jusqu'aux plus minuscules ruelles et les sombres impasses. Mon père se désespérait à chaque fois que je rentrais assez tard au palais, me disant que ce n'était pas une attitude qui convenait à une princesse et, qui plus est à l'unique héritière du trône, et je lui répondais toujours que je n'y pouvais rien, et que c'était dans mon caractère. J'étais à cette époque très insolente, mais ce caractère infantile et puéril fit place à la sagesse légendaire de mon peuple.. Malgré cela, je coulais une enfance heureuse et paisible, lorsqu'un grand bonheur et en même temps, un grand malheur me frappa à jamais. L'année qui suivit mes escapades et où elles prirent fin, ma mère, Anea, donna naissance à mon frère, Lokan. Elle mourut sur le coup, dans les bras de mon père et toute la nation entra alors en deuil. Durant de nombreuses et douloureuses années, en même temps que j'élevais mon frère toute seule et que j'interdisais quiconque de l'approcher, autant sur la défensive que ma mère l'aurait été, je soutenais mon père sur le fragile équilibre du trône du mieux que je le pouvais. Puis un jour, mon père, Lodoss, me convoqua à une assemblée de séraphins, les anges-guerriers, gardiens de notre peuple, Ils avaient décidé ensemble de mon sort afin de parfaire mon instruction pour que je puisse apprendre l'art des armes et du combat. C'est ainsi que je quittais mon père et mon frère, qui venait tout juste d'accomplir son premier envol. C'est un moment très important dans la vie d'un ange, le moment où il prend conscience d'appartenir à l'aérien et à Manwë et qui symbolise le renouveau et la naissance d'un autre caractère, plus posé et plus mature. Je ne devais pas les revoir avant un long siècle, car c'était le temps qu'il me fallais pour parfaire dans sa plénitude mon éducation de guerrière et devint, de ce fait, la dame protectrice de mon peuple. J'étais très endurcie par ces combats incessants, et devint rapidement la première de ma formation. Je manie à présent la dague et l'arc avec une agilité égale à celle d'un elfe. J'en viens donc à ma rencontre avec l'Istari que vous appelez à présent Gandalf. Lorsque je le rencontrais pour la première fois, il n'avait alors pas abandonné son nom de Maia : Olorin. C'était un invité de la race des anges, et qui aida grandement mon peuple à retrouver la paix et prospérité d'antan. Pendant tout le temps de son séjour, il m'en apprit autant que ce qu'il est possible de savoir en un laps de temps aussi court, et, à mon tour, je lui en appris autant sur les anges, peuple mystérieux qu'il ne semblait pas connaître parfaitement. Il s'en alla un jour comme il était venu, sans bruit, et me confia que nous nous reverrions bientôt. Puis, la guerre de l'Anneau dévasta le monde et les anges, autant que tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu y prirent part. Et c'est ainsi que je rejoignis finalement la bataille des Rohirrims. Ais-je répondu à votre curiosité, Maître Eldar ? "

Le " Maître Eldar " en question ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait bien plus que ça, ayant ainsi comblé le désir secret de la connaître davantage.

Comme je venais de terminer mon récit, répondant aux questions de l'elfe sur les mythes de l'histoire des anges et mon enfance, ainsi que sur la rencontre avec Gandalf, j'aperçus soudain dans le ciel un cygne blanc qui, après avoir tournoyé dans l'azur du matin, alla se poser dans l'eau et se mit à nager vers nous. Intriguée par cette soudaine apparition, je demandais à Legolas en montrant le lac:

" Est-ce que la présence d'un cygne ici est-elle courante en cette saison ? "

Etonné lui aussi, il me répondit que les cygnes étaient des créatures peu répandues dans cette région de Fondcombe, et que ce n'était qu'en plein milieu de l'été que les quelques oiseaux des lacs venaient ici. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai à nouveau l'étrange oiseau, et aperçut entre deux plumes de son front, le losange moitié blanc et moitié noir, autre symbole de guérison, utilisé plus généralement par les anciens maiars. Je réalisais soudain que c'était le signe que j'attendais et le moyen qu'avait eu Gandalf de me prévenir de l'arrivée des troupes. Je me levais brusquement, étant à présent tout à fait sèche, et me préparais à prendre mon envol vers Rivendell. La voix de l'elfe me tira aussitôt de mon excitation :

" Où allez-vous, Freya ? "

Réalisant tout à coup que Legolas, n'ayant pas d'ailes, ne pourrait pas me suivre, je le fis se relever et lui expliquais que les armées de l'Arnor et du Gondor étaient enfin parvenues à leur but, lui expliquant aussi le symbole de Gandalf sur le front du cygne. Il ne fallait pas que je succombe à la tentation de m'envoler dès maintenant et de le laisser rejoindre Fondcombe par ses propres moyens. Aussi fis-je de gros efforts pour l'accompagner, et rester auprès de lui, quitte à marcher doucement. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin Rivendell, et je me mis à chercher à travers le domaine la trace du maia, de même que Legolas qui avait réussi à ne pas se laisser distancer. Je le trouvais enfin, accoudé à la table de réunion, discutant tour à tour avec les chefs des différentes armées. Il régnait dans la pièce un vacarme épouvantable, et plusieurs cartes des terres intérieures étaient étalées sur la table. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit signe d'approcher et se tint à côté de moi, debout devant l'assemblée et les discussions moururent peu à peu, faisant place à un lourd silence. Devant moi se tenaient tous les généraux, ébahis, certainement à cause de ce que j'avais dans le dos. L'Istari prit la parole :

" Messieurs, je vous présente la personne par laquelle vous êtes tous ici. Voici Freya de la tribu Angeloss, qui est venue réclamer notre aide, les Rohirrims ayant à leur tour fait appel à la nation ange. Et ils ont besoin de vous tous. "

Après un long silence, il ajouta :

" Vous pouvez prendre congé, messieurs, nous partirons demain matin. "

Dans plusieurs raclements de chaise sur le parquet, les chefs d'armées partirent et nous laissèrent seuls, moi, le magicien blanc et l'elfe qui avait réussi à se glisser derrière moi.

L'Istari se retourna et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en me disant :

" Vous devriez rassembler vos affaires et vous reposer, ma jeune amie, la chevauchée risque d'être plus que longue, d'ici jusqu'à Edoras. Toutes les forces dont vous disposez vous seront nécessaires. "

J'acquiesçais, tout en me demandant si le magicien m'accompagnerait, ainsi que Legolas et Gimli.


	8. Le calme avant la bataille

Mes très chères lectrices

_(Oui, jusque là, c'est bon)_

Heu… je vous… écrit _(on s'en doute que je fais pas des crêpes !) _vous écrit pour vous dire que _(vous dire que quoi debors ? Ah, oui !) _Je suis indignée _(faut pas être trop méchante non plus !) _qu'il n'y ai pas une seule de vous qui m'écrivent à part certaines qui n'ont pas peur de se faire bouffer par ma boite mail (Merci Lalolie !)_(C'est vrai, quoi !)_

Je redonnes donc pour celles qui l'auraient oubliée, avec l'immense gentillesse qui me caractérise si bien _(Ah, oui, c'est très bien ça !Excellent !) _mon adresse email : et je compte sur vous pour les commentaires _(bons ou mauvais je m'en tape, mais que j'en ai un au moins, quoi !)_ J'espère que j'aurais au moins 1 mail ! PLEASE (Save My Earth, non, scusez moi c'est un réflexe, c'te une blague, vu que j'ai découvert la géniale mangaka Saki Hiwatari et que je suis en train de lire la fabuleuse série " Global Garden " que je vous conseille vivement)

Bizz Scat

Chapitre 9 : le calme avant la bataille

Tout c'était passé tellement vite que Legolas avait peine à le réaliser. Après qu'ils aient quitté le lac et atteint Fondcombe, Freya avait trouvé Gandalf en compagnie des généraux des différentes régions, et l'Istari leur avait dit qu'ils quitteraient Rivendell demain. Puis, comme la jeune ange regagnait sa chambre, le magicien prit le prince à part, et lui demanda s'il voulait accompagner la jeune guerrière, ou bien s'il préférait regagner la forêt noire dès à présent. Il avait hésité un instant, mais finalement son amour naissant pour la jeune princesse avait pris le dessus sur le désir de revoir son père et de prendre un repos bien mérité. Gandalf sourit lorsqu'il connut la décision de l'elfe, et lui demanda de convier Gimli à prendre part à la bataille, car le nain aurait sûrement été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir massacrer quelques orques en hurlant :

" LAISSEZ-LES MOI ! "

Et, en effet, Gimli fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il était invité à combattre les sombres créatures de Saroumane aux côtés de son vieil ami. Il rajouta :

" Je trouvais aussi que nous manquions un peu d'exercice, ces temps-ci ! "

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore percé les nuages, ils étaient déjà en route vers la cité du Rohan. Ils chevauchaient maintenant depuis trois jours, et tout le monde était exténué de fatigue. Personne ne disait mot depuis un long moment, le silence étant rythmé par le seul bruit des fers des chevaux sur le sol, quand une voix rocailleuse s'éleva de la troupe :

" Bon, Gandalf. J'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que ce voyage prendra fin et que nous arriverons à la cité du peuple des dresseurs de chevaux. "

" Patience, mon ami. Nous avons dépassé hier au soir les Monts Brumeux. Nous arriverons donc à Edoras en fin d'après-midi si tout va bien.

" En fin d'après-midi ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ! "

Legolas sourit. L'impatience de Gimli était légendaire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'abattre des gobelins ou toute autre créature de Sauron qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. L'elfe se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir son ami.

" Vous semblez pressé, Maître nain "

" Evidement que je suis pressé de faire rendre gorge à ces maudites bestioles ! Qui ne le serait pas ? "

Pour toute réponse, le prince Sindar n'ajouta rien et tourna la tête en direction du peloton de tête, où se trouvait Freya. Elle n'avait absolument rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Fondcombe et regardait le vide avec une étrange fixité.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand nous partîmes de la demeure de Maître Elrond. Gandalf vint me réveiller. Les troupes nous avaient rejoints à l'entrée du domaine, et, lorsque le long sifflement du départ fut donné, le convoi s'ébranla pour entamer la longue marche. Je dus subir pendant trois jours, la torture de l'attente et des regrets, ainsi que le tangage qu'il existait sur le dos des chevaux ! N'étant pas tellement habituée à monter sur un cheval, préférant de loin le vol et la fraîcheur de l'air, je fus vite rendue malade et au bout de la première journée, j'avais les fesses en compote. Gandalf me donna un calmant et me montra comment tenir sur une monture. Dès lors, je ne desserrais pas les dents, m'enfermant dans un silence forcé, concentrée sur la route. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de notre but, la peur grandissait en moi, la peur de découvrir que nous arriverions finalement trop tard, comme dans mon horrible cauchemar. Lorsque le troisième jour fut venu et que nous chevauchions depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Gimli demanda quand le voyage prendrait fin. J'attendais aussi la réponse avec impatience, n'osant pas la poser à Gandalf, de peur de paraître grossière. Il répondit que nous arriverions dans la soirée. Il fallait que je me prépare à affronter les horribles créatures qui avaient attaqué le peuple des Rohirrims. Je regardais donc droit devant moi, me remémorant mentalement toutes les techniques de combat que j'avais apprises ainsi que les mouvements. Lorsque j'eus fini, ce qui me prit plus de trois heures, je vis soudain le magicien, à travers le brouillard qui m'embrumait l'esprit, faire halte. J'eus soudain conscience de la tension qui régnait dans les rangs et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je sentis la poussière trembler, sous les furieux assauts des orques. Je fus saisie de crainte et de soulagement. J'approchais du lieu de combat, mais s'il y avait encore un combat, mes frères n'étaient pas tous morts, du moins l'espérais-je. Les cris de guerre résonnaient dans la plaine sans fin du Rohan qui entourait Edoras, et affolaient la plupart des chevaux. A ce moment, je n'y tins plus. Il fallait que j'en sois sûre. Il fallait que je défende mon peuple comme il avait défendu les Rohirrims. Dans un moment de pure folie et d'égarement, sous le coup de la longue attente enfin terminée, je descendis rapidement de mon cheval et courrais droit devant, entendant à peine dans mon dos le cri de Gandalf :

" FREYA ! Revenez ! "


	9. Le combat et le retour

_Vous savez que le mot " mat " d'un jeu d'échecs -" échec et mat " plus exactement- vient du persan **Shah – mat**, qui signifie " **Le roi est mort** " ? Je dis ça car vous en aurez besoin et surtout parce que je suis en train de lire " le huit " de Katherine Neville. Le résumé : _

_C'est l'histoire du jeu d'échecs maudit de Montglane qui procurerait à celui qui le possède un pouvoir égal à celui de Dieu. Plusieurs destins historiques se mêlent dans cette histoire fantastique, tels Napoléon ou la Grande Catherine, tsarine de toutes les russies. L'héroïne, Catherine Velis, va tenter, un siècle plus tard, de percer le mystère lorsqu'elle apprend, par une diseuse de bonne aventure qu'elle est en grand danger. En effet, elle est née un 4 avril…_

_C'est un peu long (959 pages à peine ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une dingue de lecture) et un peu compliqué mais ça vaut vraiment le coup !_

_Bizz Scat_

Chapitre 10 : Le combat et le retour (du jedi, hihihi)

Le fracas de la bataille se rapprochait et, alors que je tournais devant un bosquet d'arbres, je le vis dans toute son ampleur : C'était une bataille énorme, une tuerie gigantesque. Mon champ de vision s'étendait jusqu'à la cité du Rohan. Devant moi s'étendaient les milliers d'orques, de gobelins, d'anges, et de Rohirrims, luttant en vain en essayant de repousser l'ennemi. Toute cette masse d'agressivité me heurta de plein fouet et je retrouvais une seconde nature : la timide princesse ange fit place à la farouche guerrière. La flamme de la colère se ranima et me brûla l'esprit. J'entendis des chevaux qui se rapprochaient. Je me retournais et aperçus Legolas, en compagnie de Gimli sur un autre cheval, s'élançant vers moi. Sans prévenir, l'elfe me pris le bras et je me retrouvais derrière lui. Je montais alors sur la croupe de la monture et je m'envolais vers le ciel déchiré par de nombreuses plumes. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et je vis que les troupes armées avaient commencé leur travail de mort sous le commandement de Gandalf, qui se ruait sur la bataille en poussant un cri de guerre. Je fondis alors sur un orque qui se débattait furieusement avec un ange. Je tirai une dague d'une de mes bottes, et lui tranchai la gorge d'un coup sec et précis. Je le vis s'écrouler dans le sang et la boue qui maculait la terre fertile. Après cela, je pris dans mes bras l'ange épuisé et le ramenai à l'abri dans la demeure de Manwë, loin du fracas de la terre et de l'horrible bataille. Il était gravement blessé et il lui fallait des sois urgents sans plus tarder. Je m'envolai donc vers Edoras, où j'espérais trouver un guérisseur. Il remua faiblement. De peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse de nouveau, je volais plus vite que de raison et arrivai vers la porte d'Edoras en trombe. Je trouvais là les habitants, paisibles paysans qui n'étaient guère confrontés à ce genre d'affrontements, ainsi que plusieurs anges dont beaucoup étaient des blessés. Tous les guerriers du Rohan étaient partis combattre, et le peu de soldats Rohirrims qui restaient se faisaient soigner par les anges. Les conditions de guérison étaient très instables, et on voyait souvent la sueur de l'effort perler sur le front des guérisseurs. Je confiai l'ange blessé à des soins et cherchais de l'aide à travers le bastion.

Elle était partie comme une flèche et personne n'avait pu la retenir. L'elfe en était persuadé, l'ange courrait au devant d'une mort certaine. Décidant d'aller l'aider, il lança son cheval à sa poursuite. Il vit que Gimli en avait fait de même, ne voulant surtout pas rester à l'écart, et que, bien derrière, Gandalf lançait les armées sur le flanc de la colline, d'où ils observaient le champ de bataille. Au détour d'un arbre, il la vit soudain devant lui. Elle était à découvert, son attitude avait changé. Bien qu'il ne la vit que de dos, elle semblait prête à affronter le combat. Elle semblait également plus droite et fière, et non courbée sous le poids d'un quelconque fardeau trop lourd à porter. Il lui tendit la main et la jeune guerrière enfourcha la monture comme si cela semblait naturel. Elle possédait une véritable aisance lors d'un combat, et du peu qu'il avait put apercevoir, mieux valait être son allié que son ennemi. Il l'avait vu en effet s'entraîner à l'écart lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, afin de se reposer et de dormir un peu. L'art du combat chez les anges semblait empreint de plus de grâce et d'habileté que de véritable force. Néanmoins, fallait t-il le maîtriser, et il semblait au jeune prince Eldar que Freya le possédait parfaitement. Il vit soudain la jeune ange devant lui, le devançant par la voie des airs et lui continuait de charger, en compagnie de Gimli qui à présent brandissait sa hache de combat et en hurlant :

" Laissez-les moi ! laissez-les moi ! Ils sont pour moi ! "

Le choc contre la masse vivante faillit renverser l'archer. Il conserva heureusement son équilibre et, plus rapide que l'éclair, banda son arc et visa les orcs qui lui barraient la route. Il décocha ainsi plusieurs rafales mortelles, et il entendait Gimli qui s'escrimait à dire à haute voix :

" 25,26 … "

Il cria à son tour :

" Moi, j'en suis à 40 ! "

le nain répliqua :

" Je ne me ferais pas battre par un elfe ! "

Alors qu'ils décimaient ainsi joyeusement les orcs, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de penser à Freya, qu'il avait vu plonger dans le cœur bouillonnant de la bataille. Il espérait qu'elle était encore en vie. Chassant cette douloureuse pensée en tuant un gobelin qui passait par là, il reporta toute son attention sur la bataille et fit rapidement un carnage dans les rangs des Uruks du mage déchu.

Alors que je parcourais l'édifice, je vis deux anges en conversation animée. Je les reconnut. Nous étions entrés dans la même formation de séraphins, et je m'étais pris d'amitié pour ces deux êtres, qui étaient frère et sœur. Ils avaient toujours été loyaux envers moi et étaient devenus à leur tour, comme leur père Talis, généraux des armées anges quand leur apprentissage fut terminé. Lorsque je m'approchai, je leur sautais au cou.

" Véga ! Boréal ! Quelle joie de vous revoir en vie. "

" Princesse Freya ! Nous désespérions de vous retrouver un jour !Cela fait une semaine que nous vous attendions. Nous croyons que vous aviez disparu. "

" Rassurez-vous, j'ai trouvé de l'aide auprès de Maître Elrond, ainsi que du roi de Gondor. "

Et de précieux alliés, oubliais-je d'ajouter.

" Nous étions en train de décider du sort de notre peuple. Si nous restons, ce sera un massacre, bien qu'il nous reste quelques anges encore valides, mais si vous nous annoncez que vous avez trouvé de l'aide, les anges pourront charger une dernière fois, et nous écraserons les orques. "

" Qu'il en soit fait ainsi. "

Je vis par une fenêtre le soleil enflammer le bleu du ciel.

" La dernière charge va commencer. "pensais-je avant de me détourner et me préparais au combat .

L'elfe entendit soudain Gimli crier de surprise. Se retournant, il vit ce que le nain avait vu et qu'il avait tant effrayé : des dizaines d'anges, masquant le ciel tel un orage noir. Les ennemis ripostaient, avec des flèches enflammées qui faisait briller l'azur du soir dans une lumière irréelle. On aurait dit que des étoiles montaient au ciel mais n'arrivaient jamais à atteindre les formes mouvantes qui se déplaçaient dans le crépuscule avec une facilité déconcertante. Il y eut un ordre lancé, et soudain, les anges se ruèrent ensemble sur les gobelins, décochant des flèches, et rasant la masse grouillante pour planter leurs lances et leurs dagues au plus profond de la gorge de leur ennemi. Le carnage fut sans précédent. Affaiblis par l'assaut des armées de l'Arnor et du Gondor, ainsi que celles d'Elrond, les orcs furent rapidement détruits par cette nouvelle vague d'énergie et furent massacrés jusqu'au dernier. L'elfe fut impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle l'attaque avait été donnée. Tout autour de lui, Legolas voyait tour à tour des anges et des humains et cherchait la princesse. Partout, il ne voyait que des anges casqués, impossible à distinguer l'un de l'autre. Soudain, un ange bien plus grand que les autres se planta devant lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il entendit Gimli derrière lui qui ronchonnait :

" Mon ami, je vous respecte beaucoup mais si vous n'aviez pas tué le dernier gobelin, nous serions à égalité ! "

Puis, il sembla prendre conscience que l'elfe ne l'écoutait pas et regarda dans la direction du regard de son ami. Se faisant soudain tout petit, il suivit l'Eldar qui était entraîné de force par le grand guerrier ailé. Il les mena devant un autre ange, une jeune guerrière semblait-il en grande conversation avec une autre.

" Legolas ! Gimli !Vous êtes en vie !" fit-elle en voyant l'elfe et le nain qui suivait derrière.

" Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vous connaît pas ! " dit Gimli

" Ca m'étonnerait " dit l'inconnue en enlevant son casque.


	10. Shahmat

_Et salute les amies c'est moi ! (Qui a dit " Oh non, pas encore elle ! " ? Qu'il se dénonce !) Là, vous avez de la chance que je sois super happy because, je suis de nature insouciante et assez distraite et pis radicalement optimiste. Alors pisque j'ai plus rien d'autre à rajouter pour faire mon interessante en début de chapitre,_

_Bizz Scat_

_Ps : Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Sortez les mouchoirs (surtout le maxi lot de 200 super super maxi ! (n'est ce pas, ma Lùlù ?lol !)) Ceci est un chapitre très triste (même moi j'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant !)_

Chapitre 11 : " Shah - mat "

Lorsque le signal fut donné, je m'élançai dans la bataille, pourfendant les milliers de gobelins à l'aide de mes dagues. Lorsque le carnage fut enfin terminé et que les armées se rassemblaient et se félicitaient, j'envoyais Boréal chercher Legolas et Gimli en lui priant de ne pas les brusquer, car je connaissais le caractère taciturne de mon ami. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Véga me dit :

" Princesse, il faudrait que je vous parle d'un sujet qui fait saigner mon cœur… "

C'est alors que j'aperçus les deux compères, escortés par la silhouette imposante de Boréal. Je m'excusai :

" Plus tard, Véga, le moment n'est pas à la douleur. "

J'étais très bouleversée de savoir qu'ils étaient vivants et n'avais pas fait attention au ton inhabituel de la voix de Véga. Grave et calme, alors qu'elle avait toujours été gaie et souriante, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant moi, je m'exclamai :

" Legolas ! Gimli ! Vous êtes en vie ! "

Le nain me répondit qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas. J'enlevais alors le heaume qui me couvrait entièrement la tête tout comme les autres soldats anges, et libérai ainsi ma chevelure qui se répandit sur mes épaules.

" Freya ! " s'écrièrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

" C'est bien moi. "

Je voyais leurs yeux briller dans la pénombre du soir qui tombait et distinguait un grand soulagement dans leurs voix quand ils me reconnurent. Mais, je sentais qu'il fallait que Véga se confie à moi. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de l'elfe et du nain et je la rassurai :

" Tu peux parler devant eux, ils ont mon entière confiance. "

Méfiante tout de même, elle s'exprima en archange. Je voyais que Boréal avait compris que le sujet était grave et il s'éloigna.

" Princesse, nous avons remporté aujourd'hui une grande bataille, mais je crains que la nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer ne plonge la nation dans un autre malheur, bien plus grand. "

Ne comprenant pas, je l'interrogeais vivement :

" Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux savoir ! "

Elle se tourna encore une fois et murmura la phrase terrible dans un mouvement de lèvres à peine audible:

" **Shah mat** "

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing violent au creux de l'estomac. Je parvins tout de même à articuler :

" Quand cela s'est-il passé ? "

Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix, on aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre s'était mis à parler à ma place. Mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous moi et je commençais à trembler.

" Lorsque vous êtes partie chercher du renfort, le roi à voulu donner une dernière attaque. Vous ne le saviez pas mais, quand vous êtes sortie du champ de bataille, vous étiez à découvert, et c'est pour distraire les orcs qui vous menaçaient que notre valeureux roi s'est jeté à corps perdu dans le combat et qu'il est mort, transpercé par une flèche dans le cœur. J'étais juste au-dessus de lui et j'ai ramené son corps à Edoras pour tenter de le soigner. Il était hélas trop tard. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'il a rendu son âme à Mandos. Etant occupés par la menace des orcs et par le nombre trop important de blessés, nous l'avons tout de même transporté dans une salle vide et enduit son corps de baume conservateur, afin qu'il ne se dégrade pas lors de la prochaine cérémonie à laquelle aura lieu les funérailles. "

Elle continua de me parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. D'ailleurs, le silence avait pris place autour de moi. Je n'entendais rien, mis à part mes propres battements de cœur, semblables à des roulements de tambours qui menaçaient de faire exploser ma tête. Je restai plantée devant mon amie, livide, et je voyais sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer sous les paroles qu'elle prononçait. Il me semblait qu'il ne me restait plus aucune force. Je voulais crier, hurler, afin que les tambours cessent et que quelqu'un comprenne la douleur qui me rongeait le cœur, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le chagrin m'avait privée de mon âme.

Lorsque la jeune guerrière retira son casque, Legolas s'aperçut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il s'agissait de Freya. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle durant le dur combat et fut soudain délesté d'un poids énorme qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il la regardait et la boule de chaleur faillit exploser dans son cœur, tant il la trouvait magnifique à la lueur de la lune qui faisait scintiller sa longue chevelure et briller ses grands yeux remplis d'étoiles. L'instant magique de la contemplation s'effaça très vite et il vit sa princesse se retourner et discuter avec l'autre guerrière. L'énorme masse qui leur servait de garde du corps s'était aussi soudainement qu'inexplicablement éclipsé. L'inconnue conversait avec Freya tout en jetant vers eux des regards soupçonneux et s'était mise à parler dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il sembla à l'elfe entendre à un moment un mot bizarre qui requit toute son attention: " chaa mate " C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que Freya avait changé : l'expression de son visage, les tremblements qui l'agitaient et la couleur si pâle de son visage trahissait une peur soudaine et une émotion trop forte pour elle, qui venait de terrasser plusieurs ennemis dans un ultime combat. Le fils de Trandhuil voulu rejoindre la princesse qui était tout proche mais semblant en même temps à des kilomètres de la réalité, quand une main bourrue se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit que Gimli s'accrochait désespérément à l'épaule de son ami, ce qui était un exploit pour lui, compte tenu de sa taille réduite. Il secoua lentement la tête comme pour intimer le silence à l'elfe et lui prier de laisser la jeune ange qui occupait tellement ses pensées. Il murmura :

" Non, maître elfe, il faut la laisser tranquille. "

" Mais, Gimli… Regardez dans quel état elle est ! Elle a besoin de réconfort ! "

Le nain secoua la tête encore une fois.

" Le seul réconfort que vous pourriez lui donner, c'est de rester tranquille, sans bouger pour une fois. "

Et encore une fois, l'Eldar s'aperçut que le nain avait raison, ce qui le frustra grandement. Mais où était donc passée la légendaire sagesse des elfes ? Elle qui lui avait permis de surmonter de grandes douleurs et batailles, des situations épineuses d'où il avait ainsi pu sortir maintes fois sain et sauf ! Il ne restait rien de ce caractère calme et posé, sinon une grande naïveté. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette boule de chaleur qui lui obstruait la gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la princesse de son cœur ? Peut-être…

Il vit soudain la jeune ange battre des ailes et s'envoler sans un mot vers la cité des Rohirrims. Sans perdre un instant il saisit le premier cheval venu, appartenant à un jeune cavalier qui lui courut après pour rattraper le voleur et sa monture. S'en moquant éperdument, il fonça, bride abattue, vers les remparts qui protégeaient la grande cité à présent sauvée de la menace des orcs. Il monta les escaliers à une vitesse prodigieuse et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Freya qui pénétrait dans la forteresse. Il la suivit, intrigué, et lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant une porte entrebâillée, il jeta prudemment un regard dans la pièce. Il s'offrit alors à lui un étrange spectacle : La silhouette d'un grand homme, doté d'une impressionnante sensation de majesté par delà sa mort, allongé sur une table de fortune, et il vit soudain Freya, le dos secoué de sanglots, murmurant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, d'une voix douce mais brisée par le chagrin de la perte d'un être sans doute très cher à son cœur. Sur cette scène nimbée de tristesse, il jugea bon de laisser la jeune ange seule, et il referma la porte doucement.

_Sniff ! Je vous avais prévenues que ce chapitre était super triste, non ? bruit de trompette qui se mouche Lùthien, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait pas te moucher sur moi ! C'est crade et en plus t'as pourri ma chemise ! Fallait prendre tes précautions ! Et allez, toutes mes lectrices chialent maintenant ! Comment je fais pour continuer ma fic si vous vous mouchez toutes en même temps ? On s'entend plus taper ! Promis, la prochaine fois je ferais moins triste ! (Quoique, avec une cérémonie d'enterrement, ce soit pas tellement plus rigolo…)_


	11. Cérémonie et premier baiser

_Bijour toutes mes lectrices adorées ! Alors, on s'est remise de ces émotions ? On est prête à entamer un nouveau chap' ? (Qui est l'irresponsable qui vient de dire " Non ! " ?) Malgré ce petit plaisantin, je suppose que la réponse est " Oui ! "Donc, à la majorité moins une voix, je vous livre la suite !_

_Bizz Scat_

_Ps : Pour les romantiques, je vous promets une bonne surprise ! Et pour les autres, eh ben… c'est pareil ! _

Chapitre 12 : Cérémonie et premier baiser. (C'est pas une bonne surprise, ça ? Non ? Bon, tant pis)

Le vent soufflait sur la cité des anges, faisant s'envoler des myriades de fleurs blanches qui se dispersaient rapidement dans l'air doux de la nuit. J'étais debout, dans ma robe de cérémonie, à côté de mon frère qui dirigerait à présent le royaume. Etant l'aînée, je devais hériter de la place, une coutume que les autres peuples ne partageaient pas, mais j'avais laissé le trône à Lokan qui guiderait mon peuple mieux que moi. Devant le cercueil de verre qui laissait voir le corps à jamais inerte de mon père, j'écoutais les prières des anges qui imploraient tour à tour Mandos, gardien des morts et Nienna, princesse de pitié. Je sentais le regard de l'assistance dans mon dos, et laissais les larmes de chagrin dégringoler de mes yeux. Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'affrontement et la terrible nouvelle, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me relever de ma peine. Etant un ami de mon père, j'avais prié Gandalf d'assister à la cérémonie, de même que Legolas et son inséparable compagnon Gimli, qui m'avaient soutenue durant cette douloureuse épreuve. On les avait menés au-delà des plus hautes montagnes jusqu'à Isladea. On les avait ensuite conduits dans une chambre et bandé les yeux, afin qu'ils s'habituent progressivement à la lumière qui illuminait continuellement la cité blanche des anges. Même dans la pénombre, elle semblait briller de son propre éclat, où se reflétait la pâle clarté de la lune. Je sentis leurs présences dans mon dos, ce qui me réconforta. J'avais besoin d'un ultime soutien lorsque je verrais brûler la dépouille de Lodoss, comme il était de tradition chez les anges d'enterrer leurs rois. Ainsi, les esprits des grands rois du passé nous protégeaient-ils à jamais dans la demeure de Manwë. On ne gardait généralement qu'une stèle, où était sculptée la silhouette du souverain, et à qui l'on rendait un hommage lors des grandes célébrations. Il fallait à présent que je me retire, afin que l'on soulève le couvercle de verre et que l'on transporte le corps vers le grand bûcher, érigé non loin de là. Comme toutes les princesses de mon rang, et, étant les enfants du roi, je devais suivre la procession et allumer avec mon frère le bûcher qui enflammerait le cadavre de mon père. On m'écarta pour laisser passer les prêtres qui emportaient le corps de Lodoss et je suivis lentement le cortège, tandis qu'une longue mélopée s'élevait de la foule. Il s'agissait d'une ultime prière adressée à la lune afin qu'elle garde l'esprit de mon père et le protège.

" Hoohapah tsinoï Lodoss wacondah. Shah lah Luuna. Nahopit a nokoï ! Nah pah si… "

Et inlassablement, la prière recommençait et semblait monter jusqu'à la lune. Nous arrivâmes à l'immense tas de bois, et on transporta le corps au sommet. Avant d'approcher la torche, j'embrassais une dernière fois le front de mon père. Puis, le feu se propagea à la manière d'un prédateur cherchant sa proie, alors que nous redescendions par l'escalier de bois qui entourait le bûcher et qui commençait à se consumer. Après un moment, la foule se retira, les prêtres et mon frère aussi, me laissant seule dans la pénombre, contemplant les braises incandescentes du brasier que le vent finissait d'éparpiller. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix me murmura avec douceur :

" Je serai, quoiqu'il arrive, un appui sur lequel vous pourrez toujours compter. "

" Merci, mon ami " répondis-je à l'elfe.

Il fallait que je lui avoue mon amour avant qu'il ne parte définitivement.

Après qu'il eut assisté à l'étrange spectacle, l'elfe se retira auprès de Gandalf à qui il demanda, après avoir parcouru Edoras :

" Quelle est la nouvelle qui semble plonger tous les anges dans une tristesse aussi vive, Gandalf ? "

" On vient de me l'apprendre à l'instant. Il s'agit de la mort de leur roi Lodoss, le père de Freya. Cela plonge leur peuple dans un terrible désarroi. Il était très aimé. A ce propos l'on m'invite, ainsi que vous et ce cher Gimli à assister aux funérailles royales. Serez-vous des nôtres ? "

" Les funérailles ? Mais nous devons prendre la route, et nous nous sommes bien éloignés de Mirkwood. Je ne voudrais pas obliger Gimli à devoir attendre encore plus longtemps. "

" En ce qui le concerne, il m'a déjà fait part de sa décision et il est d'accord pour m'accompagner. Il ne manque que vous, mon ami. "

" Je ne peux pas retourner dans la forêt noire si le maître nain ne vient pas avec moi, j'accepte donc la proposition. "

Ils furent emmenés sur-le-champ devant trois anges qui firent le trajet de nuit, en volant. Ils furent ensuite conduits à Isladea sans que Legolas ne le remarque, car il dormait déjà. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, à l'aube, il s'aperçut que leurs gardiens les avaient menés dans une petite chambre. Ils leur donnèrent également un bandeau et les laissèrent là. L'Istari leur expliqua :

" Je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois à Isladea, mais si vous ne voulez pas vous brûler les yeux sous l'effet du soleil, il vaudrait mieux que vous mettiez ces bandeaux. La grande cité des anges fait l'effet d'un gigantesque miroir, et sous l'action du soleil et l'absence de nuages, car nous sommes bien au-dessus d'eux, elle réfléchit la lumière du soleil et la renvoie avec une telle puissance que nos yeux de mortels en seraient vite brûlés. Même les vôtres, Legolas. Il n'y a que les anges qui puissent supporter une telle luminosité. " dit-il en s'entourant la tête du chiffon. Cela dit, l'elfe ainsi que le nain couvrirent leurs yeux d'un bandeau.

" Même la nuit, la luminosité est aussi forte ? " demanda Gimli.

" Non, la lumière de la lune étant moins forte que celle du soleil, nous pourrons sortir de notre chambre dès que la nuit sera tombée. Et je ne serai certainement pas venu si la cérémonie se passai de jour. " répondit le magicien.

Ainsi passa la journée, lentement, d'une longue attente dans le noir. Malgré les bandeaux, on sentait le soleil brûler le sol à l'extérieur, et dévorer chaque parcelle d'ombre. De plus, le vent soufflait sans cesse ici, tantôt doux, tantôt violent mais toujours présent. Enfin la nuit tant attendue était venue. Ils enlevèrent le bout de chiffon qui leur cachait le visage et purent sortir. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, Legolas put enfin contempler la magnificence de l'architecture d'Isladea. S'inspirant sans doute de ses origines elfiques, elle semblait s'envoler vers le ciel comme une prière à l'astre lunaire pour finir sa course dans les étoiles. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit, la luminosité était telle qu'il lui semblait voir comme en plein jour. Il parcourut le dédale des rues plongées dans l'ombre en compagnie de l'Istari et du nain. L'elfe s'était éloigné de ses compagnons, souhaitant un peu de tranquillité, et si possible à l'abri du vent. Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Freya debout, vêtue d'une curieuse robe.

" Peut-être aimeriez-vous que je vous guide dans la cité ? "

" Vous accepteriez ? "

Elle hocha la tête. Elle semblait étrange, et avait adopté un ton mélancolique, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle semblait à l'écart du monde et le regardait de ses grands yeux qui ne paraissaient pas le voir.

" J'ai appris pour votre père. Je suis désolé. "

" Vous n'étiez pas responsable. "

" Mais vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. " répondit l'elfe.

Elle explosa subitement et lui dit d'un ton plein de rage, de colère et de douleur :

" Je suis la seule responsable de sa mort ! "

Puis s'abandonnant dans les bras du prince, elle murmura, les yeux noyés de larmes :

" La seule responsable… Il s'est donné la mort pour me protéger face aux gobelins qui me menaçaient. Et moi, ignorante du danger, je ne me suis pas retournée… J'aurais du… "

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, et rien n'aurait pu alléger la peine qui l'accablait. Serrant la princesse sur sa poitrine afin de la rassurer d'une présence amie, il lui releva doucement la tête, cette tête si chère à son cœur, ravagée par le chagrin. Il répéta :

" Vous n'êtes en aucun point responsable de la mort de votre père. "

A la contempler ainsi, à la lueur de la lune, ses longs cheveux éparts, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes et sa belle figure remplie de tristesse, Legolas pensa soudain qu'il était en face d'une déesse, resplendissante malgré la douleur qui l'accablait.

" Il faut vous calmer, Freya "

Après un long moment où l'on n'entendait plus que les sanglots étouffés de la jeune ange, elle s'arrêta enfin de pleurer.

" Merci pour toute l'aide que vous m'apportez. Vous m'êtes un ami très cher. "

Et ils déambulèrent ainsi dans la ville, la jeune princesse s'appuyant sur le bras de l'elfe comme pour chercher un quelconque réconfort. L'aube était venue et il fallait que l'Eldar remonte dans la chambre et passe encore une fois la journée entière avec le visage voilé jusqu'à la prochaine nuit où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Il se tenait à présent entre Gandalf et Gimli, derrière Freya et un jeune homme. Le maia leur expliqua :

" Le jeune garçon que vous voyez là, est le frère de Freya. Il s'appelle Lokan, et c'est lui qui prendra la succession car pour une raison que j'ignore, notre amie a refusé la place sur le trône qui lui revenait de droit. Elle est décidément devenue plus mystérieuse. "

Legolas ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'examiner le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de Freya. Il lui ressemblait, c'était certain, mais il possédait des cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Il avait lui aussi le teint pâle et ressemblait également très fortement à son père défunt, qui gisait dans le cercueil. Tous deux semblaient dégager une impression de force et de noblesse, qui incitait au respect. Des prières adressées à Mandos et Nienna émanaient de la foule rassemblée. Tout à coup, les enfants du roi défunt se retirèrent pour laisser passer les prêtres qui s'emparèrent du corps et le menèrent à un grand bûcher. Freya et le jeune Lokan les suivaient, ainsi que quelques nobles. Le frère et la sœur montèrent ensuite par un escalier qui contournait le grand tas de bois et approchèrent les torches qu'on leur avait données de la dépouille qui s'enflamma. Quand le feu eut tout à fait dévoré le bois, la foule et les prêtres se dispersèrent, ainsi que Lokan et sa cour, laissant Freya abandonnée. Le magicien et Gimli avaient aussi laissé seul le prince sindar, afin qu'il puisse pour une fois converser librement avec la jeune ange, prétextant prendre du repos pour la longue route qu'ils devaient accomplir dès l'aube. L'elfe et l'ange se retrouvèrent donc seuls, le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles. S'approchant doucement de la jeune princesse, l'eldar lui dit en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

" Je serai, quoiqu'il arrive, un appui sur lequel vous pourrez toujours compter. "

" Merci, mon ami. " lui répondit-elle.

Se retournant, elle se campa face à lui et planta ses yeux magnifiques dans les siens.

" Il y a une chose que je dois vous avouer, Legolas. Je pense … que je n'éprouve pas que de la simple amitié pour vous. "

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à cinq centimètres de celui de l'elfe. Lui passant sa main autour de la taille et effleurant ses lèvres, il lui murmura :

" Je crois que je vous aime aussi… "

Si quelqu'un les avait vus à cet instant précis, l'elfe et l'ange s'enlaçant et s'embrassant passionnément, il n'aurait certainement pas cru ce que ses yeux avaient vu.

The end

_Mais attendez ! Y a une pitite surprise pour celles qui sont gentilles, mais il vous faudra attendre encore un peu ! (gniark gniark gniark) Oui, je sais, je suis impitoyable. Mais c'est comme ça, et pis d'ailleurs je m'en tape royalement, de savoir que je suis chiante ou pas. Ch'fais c'que j'veux ! Na !_


	12. Surprise

_Je pense que vous serez ravies d'apprendre que ce chapitre est le dernier de ma fic' ! Et oui, comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est une petite surprise de mon cru._

_Bizz Scat_

_( Qui est la petite maligne qui vient de dire : " Le chiffre 13, ça porte malheur ! " ? J'ai parfaitement entendu !)_

Chapitre 13 : La surprise

On se trouve dans une grande pièce avec un rideau rouge. Il se lève, et on me voit debout devant un micro, en train de feuilleter dans des papiers.

" Hum hum. C'est à moi, là ? Alors, bonjour. Ou plutôt bonne nuit, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez. (car je sais que bv et quelques internautes sont somnambules et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à ce p de décalage horaire de 12 heures.)

C'est moi pour la dernière fois. Comme on va se quitter, et que vous allez refermer le fichier (si c'est pas déjà fait) et que vous allez sans doute m'oublier, je voulais remercier. Je sais que c'est banal de remercier, quoique perso j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui le fasse à la fin de sa fanfic, mais vous savez comment je suis à force de me côtoyer, non ?

Allez, on se jette à l'eau. plouf

Bon. Alors avant de remercier, je tiens à être honnête envers vous. J'avais compté faire un autre chapitre, mais comme il ne me semblait pas nécessaire et que j'avais surtout la flemme de le finir et pas d'inspiration, j'ai préféré garder l'histoire comme ça. Et puis, je trouve que ça va mieux comme ça.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier :

-mon ordi et mon moteur de recherche, sans qui je ne serai pas sur ce site merveilleux

(un ordinateur sort de nulle part, avec son imprimante (qui ne marche pas) et ses kilomètres de câbles.)

-BV, my webmistress préférée, adorée, et tout ce que vous voulez, sans qui tout ce travail n'aurait pas été possible et qui est ma bêta lectrice depuis le début on l'applaudit bien fort.

(BV apparaît en pyjama ( !) pasqu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle dormait (pour une fois))

-Lalolie (ma revieweuse la plus fidèle ! ) et Shaanea, mes seules revieweuses

(Lalolie et Shaanea apparaissent, en pyjama aussi)

-Ma Vita adorée à qui j'ai montré la première le début du brouillon de cette fic' et qui m'a soutenue depuis le début.

(Vita apparaît aussi)

-Lùthien à qui j'offre ma chemise pourrie en souvenir (sniff)

(Lùlù apparaît)

-Toutes celles que je n'ai pas nommées mais que je n'oublie pas (moi et ma saleté de mémoire)

-Tous ceux qui veulent bien jeter ne serait-ce qu'un petit coup d'oeil à cette pauvre fic

(Les lectrices et lecteurs apparaissent)

Je crois qu'on peut les applaudir bien fort. "

Un tapis rouge se déroule, crépitements des flashs de photos, sifflements et applaudissements style Cannes. Commence alors le défilé le plus curieux et le plus étrange qu'on ai jamais vu : une dizaine d'ado en pyjama et nuisette, et un ordi se déhanchent, saluent la foule en délire, et montent sur le podium où elles reçoivent une grand bouquet de fleurs de ma part. J'annonce dans le micro :

" On vient de me communiquer une nouvelle de dernière minute, mesdemoiselles ! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, un invité surprise : Legolas ! "

Le bel elfe blond surgit de derrière le rideau, et toutes les filles se jettent dessus, hystériques.

" D'accord… Bon, ben, vouala, quoi. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Ciao ! "

balance le micro n'importe où en hurlant

" POUSSEZ-VOUS LES FILLES ! IL EST A MOI, JE L'AI VUE LA PREMIERE ! "

Le rideau se baisse une fois pour toute, où on voit une espèce de lutte entre filles pour avoir un bout de Leggy, deux/trois filles qui pleurent et qui boudent dans leur coin pasque la bataille est rude, et que tous les coups sont permis, et l'ordi qui s'engeule avec le micro pasqu'il laisse traîner ses fils partout. Bref, une joyeuseté pleine de folie !


End file.
